An Answered Prayer
by Amiko-san
Summary: Goten has always been happy enough. He's not as smart as his brother, as handsome as Trunks, or a great fighter like his father. But he's always been content, he even thought he had Life in order...until SHE came along, and made him feel complete.
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or DBGT.

A/N: I dislike that many people seem to think that Goten has to hook up with either Bra or Marron, or that Trunks ends up with Marron or Pan. I decided to change things around in my story and keep you all guessing. -smiles- This is a romance, but nothing too mushy (those of you who know my writing style can vouch to that). I don't mean for their to be too much OOCness, but keep in mind that Goten isn't _just_ Goku's clone, he has a personality all his own. ;)

Setting: There are a few holes in the DBZ-DBGT timeline, making it a little hard for me to get all the character ages correct. First, the Tenkaichi Budoukai is suppose to be held every three years on May 7th, at Papaya Island. However, it is evident that this is not always the case. There were eleven years between the 23rd and 24th Tournaments (because of rebuilding the arena, thanks to Ma Junior -Vs- Son Goku), seven years between the 24th and 25th , and ten years between 25th and 28th. So, doing the math the best I can (with what help the internet has given me) I'm trying to make the ages and times of the story as accurate as possible. But, as we all know, sometimes that's difficult.

Roughly, Goten is 10, Trunks is 11 and Marron is 6.

Chapter 1

**26th Tenkaichi Budoukai**

**Jr. Division Semi Finals **

**Round 7: **Briefs Trunks -**Vs- **Hoto Ray

Goten leaned against the marble column and watched Trunks enter the ring with a much larger boy than himself. This boy was blonde and at least a head and shoulders taller than the demi-Saiyan. But Trunks obviously wasn't worried, it was apparent this would be a quick fight and he would certainly win, so Goten casually watched the two adolescents bowed to each other.

Goten really hated the Junior division. It was pointless and boring, he couldn't even have a crack at the adults until he was sixteen. He wished the monks would stop making the children fight separately from the adults, it was a stupid rule that shouldn't apply to him and Trunks. If anything, the dynamic duo could very well take on all the adults at once and still win. That is, so long as their parents didn't participate.

The blonde boy started the fight with an attempted hit to the gut, and failed. Trunks side stepped two punches and a kick, then swatted away his opponent's fist from an oncoming chop. The blonde boy turned red with anger and tried much harder to pin at least one punch to Trunks, but it wasn't happening. Soon Trunks yawned and landed one single punch to the blonde boy's chin…the boy never got off the floor.

"And Trunks is the winner!" The announcer shouted over the intercom, after only five short minutes. "Ray has been knocked unconscious, he won't be getting up after a punch like that!"

Goten smiled as Trunks made an irritated face and walked nonchalantly out of the ring, marching directly up to Goten with a scowl planted firmly on his face.

"That was _too_ easy." He said. "This stupid tournament is a waist of time."

"Yeah, but it would be more fun if they'd let us fight the adults." Goten said.

"What?" A boy behind them asked. "You think you could really take on Mr. Satan?"

Goten looked at the boy, who must have been roughly his own age, and shrugged. "Yeah, I know him and he's not that strong."

The boy made a face, then bent forward in a fit of amusement. "You're killin' me, that's too funny!"

The boy walked away still laughing, Trunks and Goten exchanged looks, the younger Saiyan shrugged again.

"Makes me wish dad didn't want me to fight in this so bad." Goten said, flicking imaginary dust off his shoulder. "He said I didn't have to, he just wished I would…he might as well of _made_ me do it. I really don't want to disappoint him."

"Yeah, well, I wish my dad had given me a choice." Trunks griped. "If you fight in the Tournament, I have to too."

There was a sudden outburst of laughter from behind them, back inside the warm-up building. One of the young teenagers had apparently passed around an old shoe of his that, to their amusement, stunk very badly. The other boys gathered around him to laugh at just how disgusting it smelled.

Trunks and Goten, however, didn't have to hover so close to them to be able to smell the object. Both Saiyans rolled their eyes and moved over to the next column.

"He's an idiot." Trunks stated flatly. "They all are."

A young, slightly high pitched voice to their right chimed in just after Trunks made his last statement.

"Only the boys." She said.

Trunks and Goten both looked over to find a young girl walking up next to them. She must have been close to their age, but she certainly didn't look strong enough to be fighting in the tournament. She had slightly long, brown hair tightly braided down her back. Her eyes were a mixed green and brown, her face was plain. She wasn't too pretty, Trunks noted, but she had a slightly higher ki than most of the other children. She wore a dark crimson colored gi with a black sash, and a black long sleeved undershirt beneath the deep red top.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"Morioka Senora." She said, making a soured face. "But I go by my middle name, Clair." She held out a hand for Trunks to shake, so he did.

"You fighting in the Tournament?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, turning toward Goten to shake his hand too. Goten suddenly snapped to attention and uneasily grabbed her hand. He'd not been around young girls very much, save for the occasional playtime with Marron, meaning he knew very little about them. So he carefully lifted her hand twice and let go, not knowing really what else to do.

She quirked an eyebrow and lifted one corner of her mouth. "Nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, well, we haven't been paying close attention to the fights. You must have beaten someone to make it to the Semi-finals." Trunks said, nodding toward the ring where two young boys were fighting. That must mean Round eight had already started.

"Yes, I beat a boy named Gerome. He wasn't very tough, just fast." She looked from Trunks to Goten, but only Goten bothered to nod his head.

"Oh yeah," Trunks started, breaking short-lived silence. "My name's Briefs-"

"Trunks. Yes, I know." She cut in, smiling. "You're the returning champion for the Jr. Division. And Son Goten was runner up. I watched the last tournament from the eighth row with my grandfather."

"Why didn't you fight?" Trunks asked.

She made an outrageous face and giggled. "I was only six. Just because you two can fight that good doesn't mean I can."

Goten smiled and pushed himself off the column. "So your nine?"

"Yep, and your ten. Trunks is eleven…you two have been best friends for years and train together all the time. Trunks lives at Capsule Corp. and Goten lives near Mt. Paozu." She said, slightly proud.

"D-mn girl, do you have the stats memorized?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

The girl's eye widened a little and she shook her head. "Only yours and Goten's. I wanted to be prepared."

"Yeah, well - Ouch!" Trunks said, rubbing his sore arm. Goten had swiftly and sharply hit his forearm hard enough to make it tender.

"What was that?" Trunks nearly yelled, glaring at Goten.

"You can't cuss in front of girls." Goten whispered harshly.

"I can if I feel like it." Trunks said, then let out a deep breath, turning toward Clair. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said, smiling at Goten. "Really, it's okay. I hear those words a lot more than I should."

Goten shrugged and looked to the ring, where Round 9 was just finishing. Some boy was fighting some other boy, one of them won. Odd that Goten hadn't heard the last Round end, or this one begin. Must be because he was actually paying closer attention to the conversation with Trunks and Clair.

The announcer entered the ring and declared a winner, then called attention to the upcoming Round 10. Goten licked his lips and shuffled his feet, he knew he was next up. But to his surprise the girl walked close to him and patted his back, making him stare at her wide-eyed.

"May the best fighter win." She said.

Goten looked at her and wondered for just a second what she was talking about, and he noted she looked anxious all of a sudden. Then the loud-mouthed announcer waved toward the warm-up building and yelled for the competitors to come forward. Goten didn't pay too close attention, though he knew he was suppose to be walking ahead. He was still watching the girl and trying to figure out what she was getting nervous for.

"Now, it's Round 10 of the Semi-finals." The announcer said. "Son Goten -Vs- Morioka Senora!"

Goten's eyes became wide and he snapped his head toward the ring. He realized he was about to face off against the girl, that's why she was getting so antsy. She turned and winked at him, walking on ahead toward the ring; her smile fading once she reached it's steps. Goten stood rooted in place for a few seconds until Trunks gave him a none-too-gentle shove toward the marble ring.

Goten no longer wanted to fight. He should probably forfeit the match and let the girl win, that way he wouldn't have to embarrass her in front of all these people. He reached the steps and the announcer went droning on about their stats and ages. He looked to the girl and talked as quickly and quietly as he could.

"I'll just forfeit." He said to her. "I don't mind letting you win."

She jerked her head around and gave him a hardened frown. "No you won't." She said.

Goten just nodded and looked straight ahead. His father had always told him never to argue with a girl, it'll just end up painful for him. Not just that, this Clair was more than a little intimidating. And he'd learned first hand, with his mother, what a Martial Artist woman can do when angry…and Goten certainly didn't wish to be reminded.

"Look at me." She said, and Goten turned toward her. Her face was as serious as he'd ever seen anyone look, so he listened to what she had to say.

"I've worked really hard these three years to make it this far. I don't want you to let me win, or not try your hardest. Do NOT take it easy on me, got it?"

Goten just stared slightly dumbfounded at her, then remembered to nod.

When it was time, Clair marched up the first few steps and noticed Goten wasn't moving behind her. She turned and grabbed his arm, guiding him to the middle of the ring. Then both children stepped far enough apart so to bow to one another. Afterward, the announcer said to begin the match. Goten looked to the side of the ring for help, hoping Trunks could show him what to do about this. Trunks was just smirking, probably knowing Goten didn't have a clue how to handle fighting a girl…and a feisty one at that.

She took off at him, nailing a hard kick to his left temple. She thought for a moment she'd broken her foot doing so, but he just shook his head and watched her back flip away from him. She'd apparently anticipated some kind of reaction, but Goten stood frozen in place. He did admit, though, his head was just slightly stinging.

"Well, you gonna attack?" She yelled.

Goten rubbed his fingers against his thigh, trying to lessen the moisture on them. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Was it because he felt like he was doing something wrong? He'd always been told never to hit a girl, not under _any_ circumstances. So, didn't this count?

"I…uh, don't think I can hit you." He forced himself to say.

She glared from a few feet away and growled. "What do you mean, you can't? Is this some stupid trick?"

Goten raised his hands and waved in symbolic surrender. "No, no. I'm just not allowed to hit girls…ever."

She cocked her head and, apparently, had some moment of enlightenment. She walked up to him and stood only a few inches away from him. "It's okay."

Goten nodded slowly. "What is?"

"It's okay to fight me right now. We're sparing, that's all. The rules say you can't kill me or play unfair, otherwise anything goes."

Goten furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated really hard on what she said. "You're sure? I don't really want to fight you, ya know."

"Well, you don't have a choice." She said, returning to her competitive self. "Now attack me and let's get this match started!"

Goten nodded, feeling a tad defeated, and lowered to a fighting stance. In his mind he was trying to remember all the things Gohan had taught him about controlling his strength. Don't hit her too hard, don't punch her too hard, don't fly around because she can't, don't use _any_ ki blasts, don't faze in and out, don't move too fast, don't twist her body around too much, don't use energy waves…not even little ones.

It was a lot to remember and it was hard to focus on that and the fists that quickly began flying at his face and stomach. The girl wasn't half bad, for a human, but Goten knew one wrong move could send her flying across the arena; or worse, one badly aimed intense hit could certainly kill her. And he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted this match to be over with.

She kept yelling for him to step it up a notch, not to take it easy on her. He let his guard down more times than he would ever have normally done, letting her hit and punch him to a small degree. He really wanted to just pick her up and place her on the grass outside the ring. But, he figured that would make her mad, more mad than his beating her fair and square. They'd been playing this little game of theirs for the better part of fifteen minutes, making the crowd grow anxious for it to end and the adults' division to be well on its way.

And then, as if Fate were in charge of the entire display, the girl landed a harder than usual punch to Goten middle, making his knees buckle. Call it Saiyan instinct or just simple self-defense, whatever it was Goten forgot about his needing to pull his punches back before contact…and he hit her gut. He hit her hard, as hard as he might have hit Trunks during one of their frequent matches.

She was sent flying, as Goten had feared he'd do, out of the ring and into the white stone lining of the stands. There was a hush that grew over the crowd as the girl fell face first, unmoving, to the ground. Goten was in shock looking at his own grim handiwork, and he felt a rushing sense of humiliation growing inside of him. The girl's impact had left a slight crack in the wall and Goten knew that was something damaging to any full-blooded human child, even if she was a little stronger than most.

_Dende-sama!_ Goten thought frantically, pushing himself off the ring floor. _What have I done? _

He felt very nauseous all of a sudden, and he knew it was not because of her punch. He walked slowly toward the edge of the ring, not caring that the announcer had not declared him winner yet. He'd not even gotten to the edge of the ring when he had the sudden urge to just fly away and never look back, he truly didn't want to take a look over the edge at her.

_Please…please let her be alright._ He prayed, to whatever deity happened to be listening.


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

A/N: Read my new forum topic for info on my stories!

Chapter 2

Goten had never been the type to panic. He had never really had to worry too much about anything enough to _be_ panicked. His parents took care of most anything that he needed, his brother kept him preoccupied so he was never bored, and Trunks made life interesting. So he really didn't have any room to complain.

Today, though, Goten was years passed panicked, he was downright terrified. He took a step off the marble platform and felt the crunch of freshly cut grass beneath his feet. He looked up at the crack she'd put into the cement wall, then back down at her…she wasn't moving. He thought at first she wasn't breathing either but, after gently turning her over he checked and found a pulse. Her breaths were in short, painful gasps that frequently turned into moans.

He felt his head begin to float when he saw the blood. There was blood running from the sides of her mouth and the back of her head was bleeding so badly the grass around her was already a muddy crimson. He suddenly felt very sick to his stomach, even though he was used to the sight of blood, years of living with Martial Artists would do that.

She opened her eyes and looked at Goten, as soon as he had turned her over. He knew something was being said by the announcer, he also knew the crowd was yelling at him for stepping out of the ring…and for knocking the girl's brain loose, he couldn't tell which of the two they were more angry about.

"What…" she started, still staring helplessly up at him. "did you do?"

He didn't really know how to answer her, was she brain damaged? Did he give her a concussion, was she suffering amnesia? Surely she remembered what had just happened to her.

"I hit you too hard." He said, in as plain and direct an answer as he could muster. He couldn't stop staring at the blood, and at the moment it was spreading too close to his bent knees. If he wasn't careful his legs would be covered soon enough, and the thought of having her blood on him almost made him completely lose his lunch; which was even more strange, because blood had never made him nauseous before.

"No kidding." She said, shutting her eyes so tightly that tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Kais, it hurts."

Goten nodded, but before he could say anything else he was yanked up by his collar so hard it hurt. When he turned to look at who was choking him it was an old man. Not as old as Master Roshi was, but still white-headed and wrinkled.

"If you don't get away from her I'll _kill_ you, you little runt!" he shouted, though his face looked like he might have been a nice man given a better situation.

He let go of Goten's collar, turned to kneel beside the girl named Clair, and stroked her forehead tenderly. "You'll be alright", he said to her. He whispered it, very softly, as though speaking too loudly would hurt her worse.

He looked up, behind Goten, at the paramedics that were running up from the sanctuary. Then his eyes met Goten's and the old man hardened, his eyes were dark and, unless Goten was imagining it, watery from unshed tears.

"If you have done any permanent damage, I'll…" then he trailed off, not finishing his threat.

Goten, in a sudden flash of panic, worry and (he thought) brilliance, took flight right there and headed due east. He was at top speed in moments, then powered up to Super Saiyan to travel even faster. He didn't care how much energy he used, or if his mom would yell at him for leaving without permission, or if Gohan would chastise him for flying in public…he just had one thing on his mind: Korrin's Tower.

Goten had only seen the cat deity a few times in his life, but he knew the direction to Kami's Lookout well enough, and he knew a great deal about the Senzu beans. One bean would make that girl better, so he had to get one fast. But before he'd made it very many miles out he was suddenly stopped by his father, who fazed in right in front of him.

"Goten!" he yelped, holding a hand out in front of him. "That girl…" he started, looking both shocked and, Goten thought, displeased.

"Dad, I'm not running away." He said, but impatience made him sound more agitated than trustworthy.

"Son, I know that was an accident, but you can't just-"

"Dad! I don't have time, please! I have to get a Senzu bean for her." Goten yelled while trying to fly around his father.

Goku's eyes widened a little, then he let himself smile slightly. "I knew you couldn't just run away." He held out his hand. "Here, I'll use Instant Transmission."

Goten grabbed his father's hand immediately. Goku raised two fingers to his head and concentrated hard enough to pinpoint Korrin's ki, then they were gone. Goten never grew tired of the miracle that was Instant Transmission. Before he had enough time to blink, his surroundings had changed to that of the tower, with the large, furry, white cat looking at him with a face of slight surprise.

"Well, this is unexpected." It said, then nodded to his father. "Goku."

Before another word was said Goten rushed up to the cat and bowed. "Please sir, I need a Senzu bean."

Korrin nodded and looked over the boy's head at his father. "What happened? Is there something I need to know about?"

Goku shook his head. "No, we just had a little accident. We're actually in a hurry, Korrin."

Korrin nodded again and yelled to his back for Yajerobi to bring a Senzu bean. The man's complaints could be heard from where the others stood, he was muttering things like: "Yajerobi do this, Yajerobi do that. I don't get any respect around here." When he did finally appear he smirked at Goku.

"One order of Senzu beans, coming up." He said, tossing a bean at Goku.

Goku gave a mock salute and smiled. "Thanks guys…Goten, let's go."

Goten grabbed his father's arm quickly, but turned to wave goodbye (years of his mother's lectures on manors actually coming to mind) before he and Goku disappeared again. The next instant they were standing atop a building overlooking the marble ring of the tournament. Goten wheeled around and reached for his father's hand, the one that held the Senzu. His own hand was trembling with both anticipation and dread, but he managed to secure the bean and faze out the next moment.

His father didn't follow him, to both Goten's surprise and relief. He knew he would be seeing the girl again, and she would be hurt really bad…at least until he gave her the bean. The problem now was finding her, she wasn't on the grass outside the ring anymore. Goten looked for Trunks, and found him leaning too-casually against a marble column near the warm-up room.

"Where is she?" Goten yelled as he approached. Then, as he reached his friend he asked: "Where did they take her?"

Trunks pointed over Goten's shoulder, his demeanor far more casual than usual. Goten knew his friend well enough to realize Trunks was probably worried about the girl too, but was too proud to actually show it.

"To the medic station in there." He said.

Goten didn't even nod; he spun around swiftly, with the grace and agility of a feline, then shot off to the arched sanctuary belonging to the monks. From behind he could hear Trunks yelling at him, before he had gotten too far away, in a tone that bordered sarcasm.

"Man, you really did a number on her 'Ten."

Entering the sanctuary was like walking full smack into an invisible brick wall. Once the doors were open Goten was assaulted by the smell of blood, blood and more blood. It didn't make him sick, like it had with the girl, but his acute sense of smell was being overloaded. He had hoped to smell the girl out, while trying to sense her lowering ki as well. Obviously, smelling was out of the question so he had to rely solely on his ki sense to track her.

After about thirty seconds of scanning the room, and not finding her, his anxiety and impatience got to him. He ran up to the nearest monk he could see and tried not to sound as panicked as he felt.

"Please sir," he started. "Have you seen a girl come through here? She was in the junior division but got hurt really bad."

The monk considered him for a minute, then the bald man's eyes widened just a little. "You're the boy that hurt her! You kicked her into the concrete wall."

Goten's eyes were immediately downcast, his face flushing a bright crimson.

Without meeting the monk's eyes Goten continued talking. "Please sir, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I just want…I want to see her. Please, I want to make sure she's alright."

The monk didn't seem to have heard a word he said, he wrung the folds of his brown robe in his hands. "You took off flying. How did you fly out of the stadium?"

Goten lost his thinly worn patience and he made eye contact again, this time he was getting angry.

"I want to see her. Tell me where she is."

"Why?" The monk asked.

"I…" Goten started, but lost his sentence amongst the jumble that was now his brain.

Before he had time to answer the monk the old man from before, the same one that had threatened to kill him, was yanking him up by his neck. For such an old man he was unusually strong, even his ki flickered bright enough for Goten to notice its intensity…for a human, anyway.

"You…" The man said, his eyes burning with anger. "You've…do you know what you've done? You've _paralyzed_ her! She'll…never…"

The man didn't finish for several seconds, he had a few tears running down his wrinkled face. "She'll never walk again."

"Where is she?" Goten asked, the grip on his throat not nearly strong enough to cause any damage. His own father had held him rougher in their frequent sparring sessions back home.

The man let him go. "Go away, you've done enough."

"Where is she?" Goten yelled, this time his ki flickering a light red color. He really wasn't the type to lose his temper, he had never been the type to get downright angry with people. At least, not very often. So the rush of anger and adrenaline made him a bit more…clumsy with his words and demeanor. He wasn't coming off as very compassionate.

The old man's anger was, for the first time, masked by sheer astonishment. He looked at Goten without anger for just a few seconds, his eyes bright with amazement; but the short-lived impasse was ended as the man quickly remembered what Goten had done.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because I can help her. I can make her better, but I have to see her _now_!" Goten said, allowing his voice to sound pleading and urgent.

Apparently he had sparked the old man's interest, so the man gave a quick snap of his head and lead the way. Goten followed silently behind him by a few paces, his heart thumping like a drum inside his chest. The thuds were so loud in his ears he wondered more than once if the man in front of him could hear them too.

He was taken to a room where a single hospital bed took up more than half the space available, mostly because the room was so small to begin with. In the bed was the girl, bandaged from head to toe with nothing much showing except her face. He felt another stab of guilt hit him before he could stop it, so he became that much more nervous.

He walked up to her bed and cleared his throat, afraid that touching her or saying something might frighten her. When she did not stir he looked back at the old man.

"They sedated her." He said, walking to the edge of the bed.

"She has to wake up." Goten said, then he turned back to the girl. "Clair, hey, wake up please."

She did not answer.

He touched her shoulder lightly, shaking her just a little. She mumbled something but Goten couldn't tell what it was. He let out a sigh.

"It's a bean." Goten said to the old man, holding out his hand and exposing the Senzu. "I know it sounds silly, but it's a special bean that heals you. I've used them before, that's what I went to get…so she has to wake up and eat it."

The old man seemed skeptical at first, but he did not say anything about the bean. Goten leaned against the bed with his forearms and decided he would have to wait until she came to. For several minutes Goten just stood there looking at a fold in the bed sheet, concentrating very hard on every fiber in the fabric until he finally started giving himself a headache.

When he moved, little as it was, to shift his weight to the other foot the old man seemed to notice him again. The old man didn't appear to be angry anymore, mostly just sad.

"I saw you take off flying, boy." The man said, in a tone that Goten couldn't discern as neither bad nor good, so he pretended it was good.

Goten nodded.

"I felt the wind on my face and the power behind it," He said, then added much more sternly: "That was no trick."

Goten nodded again, then looked at the old man closely. He couldn't possibly be the girl's father, he was much too old. Goten figured he was a grandfather, or some other kind of relative. But then he considered the idea of his just being a friend, like Master Roshi was to him. In any case it was obvious the man loved Clair very much, so Goten felt bad for causing so much trouble for them.

"How did you do it?" The man asked.

Goten shrugged, raising his eye brows just a little. "I just know how, my brother taught me. But I'm not suppose to do it in public, he says it makes other people nervous."

"Your brother?" The man asked.

"Yeah, Gohan. He's older, like a grown up." Goten said.

The man nodded, more for himself than Goten it looked like, and began tapping a finger on the metal post of the bed.

"What's your name boy?" He asked.

"Goten."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

The man nodded and opened his mouth like he was going to say something. He didn't for a long time, but Goten watched him anyway to see how much the man seemed to be debating with himself. It was funny to watch, because the man wasn't nearly so good at masking his indecision as anyone else he knew. Most of the fighters he'd been raised around could mask emotions with an indiscernible poker face, even his flighty father.

This man couldn't.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was very upset." He finally said.

Goten gave the man a smile.

"I watched the fight and I know all this was an accident, but I wasn't thinking clearly when it happened."

Goten nodded. "I understand. I was freaking out too."

"Well, your only a kid, I should have acted more like the adult. Anyway, we're okay?"

Goten smiled and have a stout shake of his head, his hair bouncing slightly.

There was a long pause, in which time Goten turned his attention back on Clair, and then the man cleared his throat. Goten looked up at him, because the noise had been so loud, and the man gave him a smile. It wasn't a usual smile, like one you would give a friend or someone on the street. It was the kind of smile you make when you can't tell if what you are doing is going to be a very good thing, or very bad.

"My name's Vego." He said. "Morioka Vego."

Goten realized, for some reason, this was a big deal to the man, so he nodded his head and said the only thing he could think of to say: "Nice to meet you."

Though, under the circumstances, it had not been a very nice way to meet _anyone_.

X-x-X-x-X

It took an hour for Goten to finally get the girl to open her eyes for more than a minute, and even then she was not lucid enough to eat the bean. She would hold it in her mouth until Goten would have to take it out, and wait for the next time she woke up. It was during this particular interval, when they were waiting for her to wake up again, his father came and tapped on the door.

"Hey." He said, his tone lacking its normal elation. He looked at the old man and then down at Goten, who stood looking at the girl.

Goten looked up and gave a half-grin, just enough to acknowledge his father's entrance. He did not let his eyes linger on the other men, he turned back to the girl and nudged her shoulders again.

"Clair?" He asked. Her eyes fluttered once, she mumbled something incoherent and was gone shortly after.

Goten sighed again. "Please wake up." He asked her.

"Hey, you know," Goku said to Goten. "Maybe we can put it in her mouth and close her nose. That's how Yajerobi got me to eat one once."

Goten's eyebrows furrowed and he looked to Vego for some kind of objection. Vego did not say anything, he seemed to agree. Goten did not like the idea, what if she was so out-of-it she forgot to breathe and died?

"No, let's just wait 'till she wakes up." Goten said.

"It'll work, though. Then we won't have to wait so long, and she'll be good as new so much quicker." Goku said, walking toward Goten.

Goten looked at his father in slight indecision. "I don't know…"

Goku put out his hand and motioned to have the bean put in it. "Come on, it'll be fine. Don't worry."

Goten smirked at that, and gave his father the bean. Don't worry. Well, it was too late for that, so Goten stepped out of the way and let his father work his magic with the Senzu. Goku seemed to know exactly what he was doing, he expertly nudged Clair's jaw open, then put the Senzu in it, then clamped his hand over her mouth and plugged her nose with the other hand.

She fussed a little bit, moaning from deep in her throat. She thrashed just a little, mostly because she was practically bandaged from head to toe.

Goten's heart was suddenly lodged in his throat, it felt like. He sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth.

_Come on, swallow!_ He thought at her. _Swallow!_

She did. The gulp was loud enough for all three to hear it and it had only taken a few seconds for her to do it. Goten let out the breath he was holding and unclenched his fists, which he had not realized where turning purple from the force of his grip on his own gi. Goku looked as please with himself as a stunt rider who had just jumped a football field length of cars, then he winked at his son.

Goten's attention was immediately on Clair as she opened her eyes and looked wide-eyed at the people in the room.

"Papaw." She said to Vego, as she finally became fully self aware. He was quick to walk to her bedside and smile down at her.

"I'm here."

Clair smiled back. Goten, not really wanting to face her now that she was clear-headed enough to give him verbal whiplash, began slowly making his way out of the room. He'd gladly let her give his father credit for saving her and, hopefully, forget all about the boy that had caused the damage to begin with.

She sat up and began pulling off her bandages, then Vego began helping her to remove the cast from her leg. Before Goten had made it to the door Clair noticed him.

"Goten wait." She said. "Can I talk to you?"

Goten turned around slowly, his head slightly sagging and his blush as fierce as ever. He figured he was about to get reprimanded by a girl younger than himself, which was (he figured) was suppose to be a blow to his self esteem. Besides that, she made him rather nervous.

Goten nodded and walked about two steps away from the door, stopping to take root in that very spot. He did not wish to get much closer, in case his ears were about to take a stiff beating.

"Alone Papaw." She said to Vego.

When he looked unsure she smiled sweetly and added a prolonged "Please."

Girls can really work wonders, Goten thought, as Vego and his father stepped out of the room without another word. He did not think he could have pulled off such a stunt with his mother, but then his mother was…well, his mother. Enough said. But girls could pull that sweet and innocent look off so very well, even when they are older. Goten had given up trying to get away with the puppy-dog face when he was about seven, and even then it was losing its touch.

Clair jumped out of the bed and was standing next to Goten within a few seconds. He just swallowed very hard. When she didn't say anything for a little while he figured she was waiting for an explanation, which was usually not good enough to suffice.

"I'm really sorry." Goten said, and he noted that he really sounded sincere. Which was good, because he was.

Clair nodded.

"It was just that, you told me to hit you harder…but I forget sometimes that I'm strong. Like, super strong and…I knew you'd get hurt if I fought for real, and I really was trying to…not hurt you." Goten winced at how very stupid he sounded. He didn't know how she was taking it, he had been looking at the floor the whole time.

"Well, I…I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I really am sorry." Goten almost felt like he was going to cry, with his eyes stinging like they were. He was just a kid, he'd never hurt anybody on purpose, at least not anyone that he wasn't sparing with.

"How did you make me better?" She asked.

He did look at her this time, she didn't seem mad though. Her head was cocked to the side like a puppy does…the first thought that came to his mind was _cute_.

He shook his head of that immediately. He couldn't like her, she's a girl! Girl's his own age aren't cute, they're terrible creatures that carry cooties. Little girls are okay, because they're young and the cooties aren't there yet. Marron didn't have cooties that he had ever saw (and he had looked for them), but Trunks assured him they would infest soon enough.

"I gave you a Senzu bean. Um, er, I mean my dad gave you one. I just went to get it."

"You flew. I remember." She said. "I don't remember everything, it's all kind of blurry. But I remember you flew."

Goten nodded. "Yeah, I know I did. I know it's freaky that I can do that, but I went right away to get you a Senzu. It's a special bean that heals you if you eat it, so you're all better now."

"It's not freaky, it's cool."

Goten shrugged, not knowing what to say now. It was not that bad, she had not yelled at him yet, and he got the feeling she wasn't going to.

"Don't feel bad anymore, Goten." She said. "I'm okay, and it was an accident."

Goten nodded again. This time he was very unprepared for what she did…she kissed him. Just on the cheek, and not like those icky ones you see old ladies give little kids, but it wasn't bad at all.

Goten jerked anyway when he realized what had happened and knew he was blushing terribly. She smiled at him and walked away, toward the door. She didn't say anything else to him, she just left.

Goten began grinning wildly, and walked like a drunk man out the door. Vego was gone down the hallway with Clair holding his hand, neither of them turned back to look Goten's direction. Goku was casually standing with his hands in his pockets, waiting on Goten to decide what he wanted to do. Goten was still grinning and blushing.

"So." Goku said, smiling.

Goten looked up at him. "She kissed me, dad."

Goku's eye brows shot up. "And."

Goten shrugged. "I kinda liked it." He thought for a minute then felt his face. "Do you see any?"

"Any what?"

"Cooties." Goten asked.

This time Goku actually laughed, it was the first time that day. "Why would you have cooties?"

Goten looked up at his father in earnest shock. "Because! Girls have cooties, you get them from girls kissing you."

"Trunks told you that?" Goku asked, and Goten wondered how his father had known.

"Yeah."

Goku put a hand on Goten's shoulder and began leading him away from the medic station. As the two walked Goten noticed his father wouldn't stop grinning. Finally Goten had to ask why his father was grinning like that, like he knew some big secret that no one else knew.

"Dad, what's the big secret. Why are you grinning like that?"

Goku was the one to shrug this time. "I'm just thinking that, I'm really glad you turned out more like me."

Goten looked up at his father, confusion etched into his face. "Huh?"

Goku smiled down at Goten and winked. "Just between you and me, Gohan was always more like your mom as far as knowin' stuff."

Goten couldn't imagine comparing Gohan to his mother, not by a long shot. When his face did not change to a look of understanding Goku had to explain further.

"Gohan was always smart in a way that I'm not. I don't know stuff 'bout books or math or the way the world works, nothin' like that." Goku patted Goten's hair. "I'm proud of him and all, but there ain't much we got in common but fightin' and sparin' together. He's always gonna be just too different for me to really understand him. So, just between you 'n me, I'm really glad you and I are two peas in a pod."

"So, you don't think I'm as smart as Gohan." he asked, not sounding hurt, just trying to understand.

"Well, do you think you are?" Goku asked.

Goten outright laughed. "Nope."

"Then, you understand what I'm meanin' 'bout you and me being alike." Goku chuckled a little.

"I understand." Goten said.

"Good." Then Goku messed Goten's hair up, more than it already was, and the two began walking out of sight of the stadium. When the two were away from the crowds of people Goten suddenly realized that the tournament was not over yet.

"Dad, wait, did you lose or something? Why aren't you fighting?"

Goku shrugged. "Without the others here to fight Vegeta's the only one that's a challenge. And I can fight him any ol' time I want. So, we didn't fight this year. Maybe another time."

Goten nodded, and the two took off. Gohan wasn't in the tournament either, he was just watching. Trunks had probably won the junior division again this year, so there wasn't any point in staying.

"Hey dad." Goten said, while the two were flying off toward home.

"Yup?" He answered.

"I don't think I want to fight in the tournament anymore."

Goku looked over at him and considered his son for just a minute. "You ain't still upset about that little girl, are ya? If ya are then it ain't worth beatin' yourself up over anymore."

Goten shook his head halfway through his father's speech. "No, it isn't that. I just don't have fun anymore. I want to wait until I can fight the adults and not get stuck in the junior division."

Goku nodded. "I got it. Yeah, that might be best. You can fight the adults better anyway."

There was a silence for several minutes, then Goten slowed way down. He stopped over a broad ocean, Goku had to backtrack almost a mile by the time he realized Goten wasn't beside him anymore.

"Somethin' wrong?" Goku asked.

"Is there something about cooties you ain't letting me?" He asked. "Cause you acted funny when I told you 'bout them. If I got cooties you better tell me."

Goten tried to sound a little threatening, but it came out more like a whine than a command.

Goku smiled. "I don't reckon I've ever seen a cootie."

Goten frowned. "Not ever…are you pullin' my leg?"

Goku shook his head fiercely. "No, honest, I've never seen one. And I think I know enough girls now that I should'a seen one already."

"You think Trunks is wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Goku answered, smiling again. "Hey Goten, you remember when Trunks told you that if you ate enough eggs you'd turn into a chicken?"

Goten nodded. "He was kidding."

"But you believed him. You ate nothin' but eggs for a week, remember?"

Goten laughed. "Yup, and I was sore at him for jokin' with me." Then, when his father had that look of 'Eureka' stamped all over his face, Goten caught on.

"So, you think Trunks is yankin' my chain again."

"I think he gave you a really big yank." Then they both laughed. "But, keep the kissing thing to yourself, okay. If yer mom finds out she'll think 'a nothin' but marriage for you 'till your Gohan's age."

Goten yelped. "Don't tell Trunks either, he'll poke fun at me."

Goku held out his hand and Goten took it. They shook, laughed, and said in unison:

"Deal."


End file.
